Lost Control of Shoppin
Lost Control of Shoppin Is a Special Episode that is confirmed to take place Between Episodes DeadBeat Poets Society & Career Day of Season 2. Summary Caitlin shops way to much, The Gang are considerd what would happen if Caitlin keeps this up in the future, Meanwhile, Jonesy gets a Job at Pizza Place and Wyatt is still working onto Poets at Grind Me and offers Nikki's Help. Plot: Caitlin shops at clothing store and ends up not resisting into buying special Clothes and Jen spys on her and realized Caitlin goes Crazy on shopping Again. At the Lemon, Jen Tells Jude, Wyatt, Jonesy & Nikki about Caitlin out of Control Shopping, the Gang was worried, When Caitlin showed up, walking by ingoring the Gang and goes to the Shoe Store, Wyatt decides to go to Grind me for upcoming Poetry and had Nikki coming along for help while Jonesy leaves to the new job that he's already been hired at, the Pizza Place, this leaves Jude and Jen to deal with Caitlin, Jude and Jen caught Caitlin and bring her to Underground Video, Wayne is told by Jude and Jen that Caitlin can't control herself of Shopping, Wayne says he learns about those indicents before, Caitlin is restrained there on the couch by Jude and Jen while Wayne attempts to find an Cure that can get Caitlin to get over to much shopping by having Caitlin watch Videos, Jonesy does a great job at Pizza Place, Wyatt performs his second Poem while Nikki is on tow with Charmaine, and it worked pretty well, While at Underground Video, Caitlin is still not cured over her Crazy Shopping, Wayne Gives Jude and Jen a Mission to take Caitlin to the Mountains, however Coach Halder yells from the Pentley Box at Jen to get back to work, So Jen heads back to the Pentley Box, which leaves Jude with Caitlin, Wayne produces only two people can take one Person to this quest for cure, Then Starr shows up rollerskating to Jude, Wayne Suggets Starr fills in for Jen for this journey, So Starr helps Jude take Caitlin out of the Mall. Wyatt continues the script on the third poem and Nikki offers him to use the laptop, but Wyatt refuses as he finds out he'd rather use the pencil to write it down. at the Forest, Caitlin tries struggling out of Jude's and Starr's Grip but fail, they notice Mount Everest is near by, Caitlin Struggles again but Starr gives her an sleeper Grip to put Caitlin to Sleep, Meanwhile, Back at the Mall, At Pizza Place, Jonesy is confronted by Jen about this job he taking, Jonesy exclaims himself is getting loads of cash. leading to Annoy Jen, Wyatt presents the third Poem and went excallent, Nikki thinks of Sugget to use the Laptop instead of hand. Near Mount Everest, Jude and Starr take Caitlin there, However, Caitlin flees in the cave thinking it's her way back to the mall, Jude and Starr run after Caitlin, They grab her and pull Caitlin out of the Cave and take Caitlin up to the hill of Mount Everest, Starr Gives Caitlin an Sleeper Grip again to put Caitlin to Sleep, meanwhile, back at the Mall, at Pizza Place, Jonesy is confronted By Jen again and asks Jonesy to respect the customers, Jonesy threatens Jen in front of Everyone and Employees, leading Jonesy getting Fired from the Pizza Place. Wyatt gets ready for the Fourth Poem and Nikki wishes Wyatt good luck out there, after that when Wyatt finish, Wyatt says that Wyatt couldn't continue with Poems and decides to stay here to hang out with the gang but everyone cheer for Wyatt anyway. at Mount Everest, Jude and Starr finally bought Caitlin up there, after Caitlin thinks all the way though, Caitlin is Cure from Shopping Crazyest. The Mall, at the Lemon, Caitlin gives the Gang the News that She is cure from Shopping Crazyest, Jonesy points that is fired from Pizza Place and blames Jen who didn't do anything to Jonesy that time. Wyatt tells the gang that he rather spends with the gang instead of moving on with Poems and Nikki and the gang are happy. Quotes: "After Jen told The Gang about Caitlin's Crazyest shopping at the Lemon" Jen: Caitlin's out of Control of Shopping Again! Wyatt: Wo. Nikki: Not again. Jonesy: Isn't this the second time we never heard of the first one? Jen: Just the second one, this might get worse in the future if Caitlin keeps this up! Jude: Man that would be very awful dude. Jen: That's very horrible, just think guys, Caitlin is going crazy and Nuts over her shopping! Jonesy: You know what's horrible? It's stickin awesome! "after Jude leads Starr to underground Videos where Caitlin is Restrain" Jude: Caitlin, Jen is busy working so Starr is helping me take you to the Mountains. Caitlin: I WANNA SHOP NOW! Jude: Shopping to much is not the right thing, you have to be cured. Starr: Your craziness of Shopping mustget come to an end. Caitlin: I WON'T GIVE UP! Jude: Listen to me, we don't want you to do this, okay? Caitlin: JUST LET ME SHOP! Starr: Listen to Jude, we're taking you out of here right now. (Caitlin balls both the fists) Jude: Caitlin, you need to cut down the shopping, that's why were gonna cure you. Starr: Yes, it's for your own good. Caitlin: NEVER! (Suddenly, Jude and Starr Pull Caitlin out of Underground Video, Jude and Starr have Restrained Caitlin's Arms) Caitlin: (struggling) LET ME GO! LET ME GO! "Jude and Starr take Caitlin Away" "in the Forest, Jude and Starr still have got hold of Caitlin who still can't calm down" Caitlin: WHEN ARE YOU TWO GONNA LET ME GO?! Jude: We're not letting you go Caitlin, You're to Crazy. Starr: Way to Crazy Caitlin. Caitlin: BUT SHOPPING MY LIFE! Jude: But not all the time on every second. it's worse than before. Starr: That's right. Caitlin: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT! "Caitlin Struggles again" Jude: Caitlin, stop resisting! Starr: Resistance is futile! Caitlin: COME ON! LET ME GO! NOW! Starr: NO! Jude: We're even close to Mount Everest! Starr: That mountain we must go! Caitlin: NOT THAT MOUNTAIN! Starr: CAITLIN! (Starr quickly grab around Caitlin's Neck and squeeze it and Caitlin is put to sleep) Starr: I gave Caitlin a Sleeper Grip, she's fine. "Jude and Starr drag Caitlin with them" "Near Mount Evereset, Caitlin runs into the Cave with Jude and Starr chasing her" Jude: Caitlin Come back! Starr: Stop right there Caitlin! (Caitlin acts crazy while running from Jude and Starr) Caitlin: Gonna shop, yeah that's right, gonna shop. this leads me back to the mall for more shopping! Jude: Too much shopping is not good for you! Starr: And we're trying to help you! Caitlin: You both can't stop me! (ends up in an dead end) NO WAY! Jude: Caitlin, let us take you up to the Mountains, then. Caitlin: Then WHAT?! Starr: But your're not calming down Caitlin. Caitlin: YOUR NOT TAKING ME ALIVE UP THERE! (Suddenly outside of the Cave, Jude and Starr Pull Caitlin out of that Cave, Revealed that they both Restrain Caitlin) Caitlin: NO! I WON'T DO IT, LET ME GO! (Starr grab around Caitlin's Neck and squeeze it, Caitlin falls asleep) Jude: Thanks Starr. Starr: Yeah, and Caitlin's Fine. Category:Fanon Category:Fan-Fiction